In a wireless local area network (WLAN) product, integrating multiple radio frequency modules (RF module) into one access point (AP) may reduce costs of obtaining a single radio frequency resource by a user. However, the integration of the multiple radio frequency modules into the one AP likely results in interference between respective frequency bands of two radio frequency modules due to a short distance between the two radio frequency modules.
In a solution of integrating the two radio frequency modules into the one AP, frequency bands of the two radio frequency modules are different, which are generally 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) and 5 GHz respectively. An interval between the frequency bands of the two radio frequency modules is relatively long, and signal interference between the two radio frequency modules is relatively weak. However, when the two radio frequency modules integrated into the one AP are two radio frequency modules of a same frequency band, because an interval between center frequencies of channels of the two radio frequency modules is relatively short, adjacent channel attenuation between the two channels is relatively small, and as a result the signal interference between the two radio frequency modules is relatively strong. In this case, if the signal interference between the two radio frequency modules needs to be reduced, power of a signal transmitted by one radio frequency module needs to be reduced when the signal arrives at the other radio frequency module. If transmit power of a radio frequency module is reduced, a coverage area of the AP is relatively small. If the interval between the two radio frequency modules is increased, a volume of the AP is excessively large. If a special physical device is disposed between the two radio frequency modules to prevent the signal interference between the two, a hardware design requirement is relatively high, and a structure of the AP is complex.